


All About Us (Jelix)

by TinyToxicBoxes



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, i love them, mmm, my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyToxicBoxes/pseuds/TinyToxicBoxes





	All About Us (Jelix)

Jack giggled slightly as Felix accidentally stepped on his foot. "Sorry," Felix quickly apologized. Jack shook his head, "No, it's fine. You're learning." Felix swallowed a bit nervously and stepped backwards. They had been practicing a simple dance routine. Felix just had to step forward, backwards, to the right, the left and back to going forwards. Felix was clumsy when it came down to dancing, so he would sometimes step on Jack's foot or go the wrong direction. 

He was never a dancing person. He would only dance if it was for a joking matter, that means it wouldn't be real dancing. And, he wasn't really one to be romantic. He had a huge sense of humour and wasn't the best at romance. That's why he was glad to have Jack. Jack loved his sense of humour and how he would try to be romantic. It was just so cute.

How it all started? Well, Jack was listening to music in his office and clicked onto a song. The name sounded familiar and it turned out to be a song that he listened to long ago. It was a love song about dancing. He giggled at how it reminded him of Felix and himself. He walked out to the living room and put his hand out to Felix. Felix looked up to him and smiled, "What is this?" Jack winked at him and said, "I found a song. I want you to listen to it." Felix glanced at Jack's hand and took it. 

Jack led him to his office. He couldn't wait to see the embarrassed look on Felix's face. As they reached their destination, Jack let go of Felix's hand. Before Jack played the song, he looked at Felix. "You said you don't know how to dance, right?" Felix raised a brow at Jack and slowly nodded, "Yeah." Jack nodded as well and played the song. "Alright then, listen."

"Take my hand."  
"I'll teach you dance."

Jack grabbed Felix's hand, in sync with the lyrics, and led his boyfriend away from the computer a bit. He was glad his office had lots of room.  
"I'll spin you around.."  
"Won't let you fall down."

Jack spun Felix. Felix quickly got his thoughts together and went with it. "J-Jack, you know I can't dance!" He said worriedly. Jack brought them together again. He grabbed Felix's hand and wrapped his other arm around Felix's neck. From what he saw in movies, Felix wrapped his free arm around Jack's small waist. Jack weighed less than Felix and Felix underestimated his weight, so when he wrapped his arm around Jack's waist he connected their hips. Jack giggle a bit at the nervous and surprised expression on Felix's face.  
"Would let me lead?"  
"You can step on my feet."

"Ready?" Jack asked and before Felix could answer, Jack moved forward. "Front, back, right, left, front," Jack said, going along with Felix's moves. Felix followed Jack's instructions. He smiled and looked at their feet moving together. Though that smile fell quickly when he accidentally stepped on Jack's foot. "I'm sorry!" He said, quickly looking up at Jack. "It's fine. Don't worry."

"Give it a try.."  
"It'll be alright."

Jack whispered, "Hey." Felix looked up at him and looked around Jack's face, landing in his eyes. "Don't watch. Feel it," He said, in an almost inspiring way. Felix smiled again and pulled their bodies closer, to keep himself from looking down again. At that moment, they zoned out of the song, it was only faint now. 

After a few minutes and a couple of twirls and combinations, Jack was the one looking down. "There you go! You're getting the hang of it!" Jack said, looking at his and Felix's feet moving in sync. Felix smiled and took one of his hands off of Jack's hips to tilt Jack's head up. They stared into each other's eyes. Jack silently gasped, his breath hitched. Felix smiled softly.

Felix leaned close to Jack's face for a soft kiss. Just as Jack leaned in as well, their lips connected in a gentle, passionate kiss. At that moment, they zoned out of the song completely. It was just them now. Nothing else was there. Time slowed.   
It was all about them.


End file.
